Too soon, River
by BowTieandaFez
Summary: River often takes things too far, and when her and the Doctor stay at a little town in the early 1930's she can't help but let a few things slip.
1. Too Soon!

"Doctor, I think it's time you went to bed." A tired River padded, bare footed, into the console room. Knowing instinctively where he was, she poked her head over the rails.

"You've been down there forever, Sweetie. Aren't you just a little tired?"

"Nah," he replied lifting the goggles off his eyes and snapping them onto his head, "I'm just fixing her up. Sexy needs a little adjustment." He swung round on the swing, fixed his goggles back on his head and started playing round with loose wires. Sighing River descended the stairs, "Don't make me have to force you." she smiled.

"Is that a threat, Dr Song?" The Doctor turned to face her, a smile on his face.

"Oh don't you know it." she flirted back, lifting the goggles from his eyes and flinging them into a corner. She grabbed his hands and started to walk to the stairs. The Doctor, with little complaint, followed her. As they reached the top, he sat down on the seats that were situated around the console.

"I think I'm going to stay here a while and read. I don't feel much like sleeping." he reached under the seats and pulled out a slightly tattered book, flicking through it he settled on a page. River just stood there. Watching. Watching him read every word on the page in a matter of minutes, watching he eyes flick through the book he'd obviously read so many times, but never seemed to tire of. After a while however, his eyes looked up and met River's. She went over to sit next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder she gazed at the book, all over the page were circles and patterns, it was in HIS language. It was in Gallifreyan. She smiled up at him, and noticed he wasn't looking at the book, he was looking at her, a bemused expression on his face.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing." He replied, his eyes still fixed on hers. And then she kissed him. She could tell he was surprised by this, but he took it in his stride. It was the 3rd or 4th time they'd kissed (depending on their timelines) but he was certainly improving. His arms were no longer awkwardly placed and he seemed just generally more of an expert. She smiled inwardly, daring herself to see how far she could actually take this.

And that's when she started to take off his bow tie.

"Too soon, River." he said, pushing her away slightly. She smiled again,

"We're this early in your timeline?" she winked and stood up. The Doctor looked slightly shocked, "River," he said, blushing slightly, "what exactly HAVE we done?" She winked again and spoke the word she was famously known to use.

"Spoilers."


	2. Another Adventure

River found in him the library; she hadn't seen him all night. Maybe he was avoiding her. Possibly embarrassed of what happened last night. She knew the Doctor blushed at the very thought of even a kiss, well, this version of the Doctor did. She smiled secretly, knowing, in time he'd become less embarrassed and more accustomed to the idea. Anyway, River could be very persuading when she wanted to be. He had his feet in the pool and a book in his hand when she entered the Library.  
>"Hello, Sweetie." She said, leaning on the doorframe. He didn't look up from his book this time.<br>"Hello, River." He replied, casually turning over the page.  
>"So, I was thinking that we should go on an adventure today, Doctor." She went over to him, rolled up her trouser legs and put her feet in the water.<br>"An adventure?" he smiled, jumping out of the water, which caused a wave of water to hit River in the face.  
>"I know a great planet we can go to! Oh, no, wait! There is this brilliant little place in England, 1930's that I haven't been yet, oh, I wonder what happened that year, bit quiet from what I can recall, still, we'll get to find out." He ran out of the library and into the console room. He was as excited as a 9 year old at Christmas. River shook her head, that wasn't exactly the type of adventure she wanted. He'd get the hint soon enough.<p>

Stepping out of the TARDIS and into the cold, wintery air of England in the 1930's, she could tell this was going to be quite a romantic trip whether or not the Doctor intended it to be. She was suddenly hit by a wave of familiarity, something the Doctor said to her in her past, something about this trip. After a few minutes of thinking she recalled what he'd said while on a previous outing,  
>'Just you wait till the 1930's, River Song. It's one of our best times.' She was excited and rather nervous all of a sudden. Not the nervous you get when something bad is going to happen, but the nervous feeling you get when you know something wonderful is happening, and you'd rather not mess it up. Stuffing her hands into her pockets she turned to face the Doctor.<br>"I can tell this is going to be wonderful, Doctor." She said winking.  
>"Why, River, did you just hint at a spoiler?" He grinned mischievously and lightly tapped her nose. "In all my 900 years, I never thought River Song would even HINT at one of her precious spoilers."<br>"Oh, I hate you." River said smiling slightly. She realised she was letting her emotions get the better of her, she would have to be more careful with what she revealed.  
>"No, you don't." The Doctor said, locking the TARDIS doors and striding over to her.<br>Rubbing his hands together he asked, "Now, where do you want to go first?"


	3. Actual snow!

As they walked down the street a few snowflakes fluttered down from the sky and settled on Rivers curly, blonde hair.  
>"Looks like a storms a-brewing, Dr Song." He laughed, brushing the tiny snowflakes from her hair.<br>"Shush, you." She said laughing never-the-less. After a while the few flakes that had been harmless enough turned into a blizzard.  
>"Finally, some real snow!" The Doctor laughed, holding out his hands and sticking out his tongue. River joined in laughing, never had she seen a grown man stick his tongue out to catch the snow. Then again, the Doctor wasn't an ordinary man. The thing about the Doctor was he was so full of surprises, never a man to do things twice, but every time he made things special. River laughed again, they danced around in the snow a bit before River finally decided The Doctor, even if he couldn't tell himself, was getting cold. She looked around the street for anywhere they could go. It was a quaint little street, with lights shining brightly in almost every window. She could tell it was the main street, the buildings were shops and odd villagers hurried to get out of the snow, bags in hand. From one of the buildings she could hear Christmas music being played, as the door opened yellow light spilled out and a rowdy crowd could be heard singing along and laughing. River decided this would probably be some sort of Inn. She came to the conclusion that it would be the best place to warm up, and, if need be, to stay the night. Dragging the complaining Doctor through the snow towards it, she could hear him mutter words like "I wasn't even cold" and "it was actual snow". River smiled, she just couldn't get over the fact he was such 9 years old at heart.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping into the warm inn, she automatically searched for an open spot. It looked like most of the village was here, all squashed into the tiny pub. She found a spot and, still dragging the Doctor, rushed through the crowd of people, just managing to sit down. As the Doctor sat down next to her, she noticed just how red his cheeks were. Laughing she put her hands on them.  
>"And you said you weren't cold. Oh, sweetie, you are such a bad liar." She took off her warm jacket and hastily tied up her soaked hair.<br>"Excuse me, sir?" The Doctor called to the man sitting at the next table, he turned around, his cheeks red but not from the cold but from all the alcohol. "Could you possibly tell me what date it is?" The man looked strangely at The Doctor before answering.  
>"Why it's the –hic- 24th of December 19 –hic- 32. Where 'ave you been living, -hic- pal? Under a bloomin' rock?"<br>"No, just travelling." He turned away from the drunken little man and spoke back to River  
>"Yes, I'm right. There should be nothing to worry about, no death or aliens as I said; it was quite a quiet little period. Well… Apart from the beginning of the Second world war, which, surprisingly enough began when a Sa-"He caught River's eye. He was rambling away again.<br>"Sorry," he said leaning back into the chair, still smiling.  
>"Oh, it's fine. I do love it when you ramble." And with that she winked. <p>


	4. Kisses

**_Hey, so I wanted to thank people for all the nice reviews and inboxes I've been getting. I'd also like to say, I've got a few possible ideas of how this is going to end, however, I'd still be very grateful if you would like to suggest a few possible ideas. If you want to suggest anything, feel free to send it my way via inbox._**

* * *

><p>People had slowly been trickling out of the little Inn. It was much less crowded now, the Doctor and River had been sitting in their secluded little spot for most of the night, and the thought of leaving hadn't even crossed their minds. It was around 11 o'clock and after many songs with the locals and drinks of tea - free of charge, thanks to the local bar women who had found the Doctor particularly charming, yet slightly strange at denying the numerous alcoholic drinks offered and stating 'Sorry, horrid stuff alcohol.' – The Doctor found himself rather enjoying this particular adventure, despite his earlier complaints about venturing in from the snow. He turned to River,<p>

"Well River, this has been wonderful! I do enjoy a bit of human celebration, you're all so fascinating. I do love the human race and all your celebration-y things! Ah. And snow. Snow's good. Snow is wonderful, beautiful stuff. Well, actual snow is, but when you accidentally cause rifts in the troposphere which causes it to snow, it isn't very, well, actual is it? It's just a big blob of 'un-actual' snow, which isn't very magical and exciting. So it's no fun at all. But actual snow –aha- well that's a whole other story!"

"Doctor, you're rambling again. Don't make me have to shut you up." She said flirtatiously, giving the Doctor a quick wink.  
>"And how would you be planning on doing that, Dr Song?" he grinned back.<br>"Oh, possibly like this." She pulled him close and kissed him softly. It didn't shock the Doctor this time. Quite the opposite in fact, he kissed her back, just as softly, just as sweetly. River put her hands on his cheeks; she could feel him blushing slightly. She laughed inside; he was so cute when he did that. She pulled him tighter, deepening the kiss. He pulled away, obviously uncomfortable.  
>"Sorry River. . . It's just . . . Too . . . Soon. It was, nice though. As nice as a kiss could get, I mean. You know. Can kisses be nice? Well, if they can, which I'm not saying they can't be, then that was. . Nice?" He straightened his bowtie a little and looked away, a little embarrassed.<br>"It's okay, sweetie. We've got plenty of time to work on your kisses and so much more."


End file.
